The known method of cooling air in air-condition system is by compressing a gas like Freon™, which under room temperature and atmospheric pressure is in gaseous state, to a pressure of several bars so it liquefied to become a liquid-gases like this are name “refrigerants”. Since compressing the gas heats it to about 80° Celsius, the liquid is then chilled by flowing through a heat exchange and then flow the liquid through a drying bottle where water are extracted from the liquid gas. Then the liquid is pushed into a porous plug where the pressured liquid gas flow through narrow passage until it exits the passage and arrives at a much wider pipe, where the pressure is about 1 bar. Since under this pressure the material natural phase is gaseous, it evaporates. This evaporation process requires substantial amount of heat, taken from the pipe walls the liquid is flowing inside. Thus the pipe becomes cold and a flow of air, pushed by an electrical fan, heats the pipe and provides more heat to the liquid inside the pipe to evaporate. The heat taken from the airflow makes it colder while it passes through the heat exchanger and entering a space needed to be cooled.
The major flaw of the current art air-conditioning is the compressing stage, which is not efficient due to the fact that while the compressor compresses the refrigerant it also heats it and this heat is undesirable and requires more energy and device to get rid off. The compressor requires about 75% of the air-conditioning power consumption.
It is therefore desirable to have a more efficient air-conditioning method and systems.